megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Benetnasch
Benetnasch is the 7th Septentrion who appears on the 7th day. It holds powers of the previous Septentriones, is immune to attacks made by humans, and has the ability to revoke summoned demons. Appearances Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Septentrion Design Benetnasch initially appears as a large, beige cone with rounded edges, similar to that of a giant seed. Its size is also significantly smaller compared to previous Septentriones like Megrez and Mizar as it only takes up a 2x2 area on any battlefield. Once Benetnasch splits, its quarters are hollow, and contain parts that resemble the other Septentriones. Noticeable pieces include Phecda's ring, Megrez's bulbous body, and Alioth's purple core. The quarter that contains Benetnasch's original powers, however, is solid, black, and shiny on the inside. Profile Devil Survivor 2 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence/Hierarchy/Equality/Reformation Benetnasch appears on the 7th day. It's specialty is negation. Its unique skill "Pacify Humans" will render all attacks made by team leaders useless. It also has the ability to forcefully return all demons back into the demon realm and prevent any more demons from appearing. Benetnasch first appears in Miyashita Park, where the party will attempt to fight it. Once it demonstrates its Revoke Demons ability, the party is forced to escape, or at least clear out its pseudo-Megrez buds to clear the path for escape. The party will discuss how to defeat Benetnasch when the only method to defeating it is easily sealed. Fumi theorizes that the ability comes from a special wave that it sends to negate wavelengths used to summon demons, therefore the wave can be negated using another wave sent by a demon. The team discovers the existence of Trumpeter and its ability to create special wave, as well as the location it is sealed at and the code required to release it. After releasing the demon, Trumpeter refuses to aid the party until Fumi "talks things over" with him to change his mind. Trumpeter agrees to help them once and flies off. The party realizes that although Benetnasch will be unable to forcefully send their demons back, Trumpeter's wave will still prevent them from switching out demons. Running out of time, they agree to continue with the plan anyways and summon Trumpeter to play against Benetnasch's waves. They soon realize that if Trumpeter's melody stops playing due to being defeated in-battle they will no longer be able to use their demons to attack Benetnasch as well. Battle Benectnasch will still retain the "Pacify Humans" skill throughout the battle, so team leaders will be unable to deal any damage to it. However healing skills will still be active, making team leaders act as support during battles with Benectnasch. It is advised that each leader combating Benetnasch carry a group healing and a revival skill since keeping their demons alive is vital. Benectnasch also carries the ability to imitate. It starts out by carrying skills from Dubhe and Merak, and will release buds similar to the ones Megrez had released. If the player defeats both of its pseudo-Megrez buds, Benetnasch will release four more closer to Trumpeter, and these will cast Dark Thunder at every opportunity to damage him. Thus, it is advisable that one team stays behind to support Trumpeter. After sufficiently damaging Benetnasch, it will split into four, with three pieces each carrying traits of previous Septentriones bosses. The remaining piece will carry traits of Benectnasch only, as well as several new skills. Benetnasch will also litter the battlefield with patches of Alioth poison to deter movement towards it. Stats Pseudo-Megrez Bud Full Benetnasch Dubhe/Merak Style Mizar/Megrez Style Split Benetnasch Merak/Phecda Dubhe/Megrez Alioth/Mizar Benetnasch Benetnasch also has a skill that is not listed. It is named "Revoke Demons", and removes all demons that are friend or foe from the battlefield. Trivia *Benetnasch's unique Racial Skill breaks the theme of the previous Septentriones, being named "Alkaid Proof" rather than the expected "Benetnasch Proof". This is perhaps partially due to the fact that Benetnasch is also known as Alkaid, and partially due to character limitations. Category:Septentriones Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses